dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Spider vs. Waluigi
363BA79E-1C85-40D8-9B8E-28080CEF62B1.jpeg|Psychomaster35 PicsArt 01-27-09.25.44.png|Versus22 Scarlet Spider from Marvel (TheTsundereQueen) fights Waluigi from Mario (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman). Who will win in the Quarterfinal Round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament!! Introduction In New York City, a bank was robbed of all of its riches and was burned to the ground. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man were investigating the crime. According to the witness, the person that she saw wore a purple suit with yellow lettering on his hat and had a weird mustache. Scarlet Spider: This is going to be easy. Spider-Man: Do you think so! You sound so confident. Scarlet Spider: Why shouldn't I? I have done well in the last few days. Spider-Man: Fair enough! I will let you handle this. Scarlet Spider: Really. Thank You. I will not let you down. Waluigi was carrying a bag of gold bars as he tried to escape. However, the superhero caught up with him. Scarlet Spider: Give up criminal scum! Waluigi: WAAHHH!!! Waluigi pulled out a bomb and threw it at Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider: Seems I will use force! HERE WE GO!!!!! Melee (Cues Battlefield ─ What are Hunters) Scarlet Spider runs at Waluigi, who swings his racket at the spider superhero. He dodges by hitting the street and gliding towards his legs before uppercutting. While he is stunned, Scarlet Spider hits Waluigi with a few light chops before webs hit him on the left side. Shooting, Scarlet Spider readies his next attack by going into the air, and reappears behind the younger brother, leaping up and striking him with his knees repeatedly before he grabs Waluigi by the shoulders and slams him to the ground. Not giving him time to catch his breath, Scarlet Spider yanks him up by the back of his neck and elbows him twice before knocking him away with a backhand. Scarlet Spider from behind kicks him in the back and up into the air. He then proceeds to use webs and punches to send him to the ground. Waluigi then gets up and prepares an energy weapon and charges it up to strike Scarlet Spider. Waluigi: I hope there is more where that comes from. Kicking his weapon back up to his hands, Waluigi swings and shoots two bombs of at Scarlet Spider, who dodges them before he appears. Scarlet Spider rushes forth and launches webs, which appear to hit Waluigi until his body disappears in a puff of smoke. Waluigi then reappears behind Scarlet Spider and strikes him with his tennis racket. With a swing, he knocks Scarlet Spider into the air, where he leaps after him and swings twice, igniting his racket on fire as he strikes Scarlet Spider. Waluigi: Hahaha! Scarlet Spider then punches Waluigi in the face as he is also pushed back from the web bomb detonation. Despite the attack, Waluigi continues to attack the spider and sends him into the air where his energy bomb blasts Scarlet Spider into the building. Waluigi: Can you stand after that? Scarlet Spider: Eat web scumbag! Waluigi leaps at Scarlet Spider, avoiding the attack entirely. The superhero takes a knee and puts his fist down, and a shield takes his place; almost like armor. Waluigi’s magic attack is stopped cold. Scarlet Spider appears behind the younger brother and punches him repeatedly in the back before opening up the ground and kicking him into the sewers. He hops in after Waluigi, and the ground shuts; the sound of webs flying is heard from underground as Meta stretches and cracks his back before the ground opens and Waluigi gets tossed back out with a web. Scarlet Spider uses his two webs to take two walls and smash his tennis racket and energy hockey stick. Waluigi then charges at Scarlet Spider trying to kill Scarlet Spider. Scarlet Spider then dodges the charge and then pulls out a spike with his web and launches at the young brother. Scarlet Spider: Forgive me! Waluigi hover towards Scarlet Spider when two web shots slowly rise out of the depths. In a split second, Waluigi created another energy hockey stick and swung in a furious battle, with hundreds of webs and energy flying all over. The two fight with equal strength that shakes the ground, until the tides shifted. Waluigi: WAAA!!! The webs started to consume Waluigi's body until he is completely covered like a mummy. Waluigi tried to escape as he tries to get are. With a pull, spikes come out and impale Waluigi in the head, heart, and lungs, killing him instantly. K.O. Scarlet Spider: I am sorry, but it had to be done. It was your life or mine and I am not going down. Not yet! He then grabbed the stolen loot from the bank and swung away towards the bank. All that was left was Waluigi's bleeding corpse trapped in spider webs. Results Winning Combatant: Scarlet Spider: 32 Waluigi: 30 Winning Method: K.O.: 4 Death: 28 Details Follow Scarlet Spider’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Marvel vs Nintendo themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights